


Revelations

by InkDrops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Basically Peter & Tony realizes they're in love, Declarations Of Love, Just a tinsy mention of angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Scared Tony Stark, and eventually say those three magic words, but its literally only a few paragraphs, cuz i cant handle sad shit rn lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: Peter didn't think it was that serious until it had suddenly overwhelmed him.And Tony didn't think it was that serious until the realization stole all his strength.So now they know. But how do you say something like that out loud?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Was lowkey a lil nervous to post this cuz of the controversy over this ship but... I've honestly seen worse on this sight lmao
> 
> AND PETER IS OVER 18, JUST AN FYI

The first time Peter had thought it, he had cried. Curled up in bed with his head tucked into Ned's side, while his friend tried to soothe him, he had realized with a startling certainty that he was very much in love.  _ Very much in love with someone who would never feel the same. _

It left a hollow ache in his chest, a pain that echoed through his entire body, and one he thought he'd never get over.

…

Years and years later, and he's still thinking it. 

But he also thinks that maybe Tony feels the same. They'd been together nearly a year and when Tony looks at him, it's so different from the way that he used to. 

It's admiration and adoration and a little bit of worry and something so soft that it hurts. 

Sitting on the couch together, Peter sees it again, when Tony catches his eye. The older man gives him a gentle smile, one that's almost shy, and Peter wants to say it.

So he pauses the movie and he takes Tony's hands when he gets a confused look.

His heart is racing and he's not sure what the twisting in his stomach is. He's not naive-he knows Tony might not say it back, that it may change everything. But he needs it to be known, for Tony to quit looking at him like one day he's gonna leave.

"Tony," his voice starts soft and he tries to take a deep breath. "I'm gonna say something, and you don't have to say it back, okay?"

Tony's brow furrows and his lips purse in confusion, and  _ God, for somebody so brilliant, he really is dense. _

"It's just that I've-I've thought it for awhile now and I think you should know."

Tony shifts closer, like he's nervous about what's going to come next, but he squeezes Peter's hands.

"Tony, I love you."

Tony's eyes widen in a way that usually would've been comical but then, he's tugging Peter in to rest against his chest.

Part of Peter is nervous still, but he can hear the race of Tony's heart against his ear and the hitch in the older man's breath. 

He presses in closer, letting himself be wrapped up and held, lets Tony bury his nose in his hair and they stay there for God knows how long.

…

The first time Tony had thought it, he was half drunk and laying on his lab floor.

Back against the cold floor and the ceiling blurring where it hovered above him, he'd thought it like it was nothing new, until it finally hit him and if he'd been sober, he probably would've thrown something.

He realized that the way he thought about Peter had changed, evolved over time with their relationship. It was no longer a kid and an adult, a mentor and a mentee. No, Peter had long since grown up and they were overwhelmingly close to being equals.

It left a numb feeling in his limbs and something like terror clawing through his ribcage.

…

Long after they'd gotten together, and months after Peter's own profession, he still thinks it every time they're together, every time they talk or kiss or just stare.

Staring seemed to be something they did fairly often, caught up in the fact that they  _ could,  _ that it was allowed. 

And watching Peter stumble through his kitchen in nothing but pajama pants and an oversized shirt, he thinks it again. Peter is half asleep and digging through his fridge and he's overwhelmingly beautiful, and part of Tony wants to tell him exactly how he feels.

So he moves to wrap his arms around Peter from behind, tucking his head into the younger's shoulder when a familiar wave washes over him.

He knows that Peter feels the same. There's that little voice in his head that doubts it all, but he needs Peter to know he isn't alone in the feeling, that every last bit of his heart yells it with every beat.

With a deep breath, he lifts his head and presses a kiss to Peter's temple.

"I love you." The words barely make it out, soft and weak, but Peter hears him.  _ Peter always hears him. _

"I love you too, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS, I LIVE FOR THEM 
> 
> Inspiration is a weird thing :/ school's still making me wanna cry but I've somehow written three oneshots for a pairing I've never written for and started a long fic that'll take me forever to finish.  
> But I'm still incapable of finishing the one's I've already started 😑


End file.
